


wrath

by cwtchbuddy



Series: Forest Deity!Keith/Shiro [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deities, Fantasy, Forests, M/M, Mild Blood, Nymphs & Dryads, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Shiro thought there is an earthquake by how much the ground is vibrating. It is so strong that he can see the fallen leaves lift off of the ground and how the trees are shaking as well. The herder is afraid that this is how his life will end; getting swallowed by the earth with a bullet to his leg. Then he hears something, a voice, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.





	wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ithiel_Dragon's comment *^^* I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided this should just be my contribution for Shiro loves you, baby Day*^^* Although this is showing more of Keith's love than Shiro's(-_-)
> 
> (Also, the previous two were written in past tense and I was already halfway through this ficlet when I realized I was writing this in present tense;;)

The sun is already at its peak when Keith comes out of the small hut he has beside the waterfalls, one the humans do not know of. It’s a place where he takes his breaks in the day, not wanting to disappear in his home in the huge oak tree placed in the heart of the forest, in case someone needs him right away or someone mistakes his tree for a normal one, one that doesn’t house nymphs and dryads.

He raises his arms and feels the kinks loosen and the tension on his shoulders disappear, the warm light of the sun making his skin glisten when he lifts his arms high enough for the light to reach him. It's quiet, with nothing but the rush of water falling from above and hitting the huge boulders filling his ears, the sound of the birds chirping in the distance swallowed by the noise. The deity closes his eyes and hums, soaking in the peace that the moment brings. It only takes a few seconds before he is opening his eyes again, scanning the nearby surroundings before stepping out of the shade of his hut.

The deity takes his usual walk, avoiding areas he knows the humans will pass through, checking up on animals and seeing if everything in the forest is in place or if there is any that is in need of mending. He stops by the pond where he and Shiro spent their afternoon the day before, smiling to himself when he remembers how soft the herder's hair was between his fingers and touching his lips at the memory of their kiss. A jolt of pleasure travels up his spine and he can't help the want he feels for the man. He closes his eyes and tries to remember how Shiro's tongue slithered into his mouth and lit the desire that lay dormant inside him.

His thoughts are broken when he feels a commotion near him, paws stomping on ground at a fast rate. From the distance he hears a cry of pain and an incessant neighing that is obviously out of frustration, his heart pounds in fear. The sound of paws hitting the ground stop and when he looks down he finds a wolf standing just a few feet away from him. The wolf pays their respects by bowing to Keith and only comes closer to the deity when Keith kneels down and beckons them to come forward.

They step closer to Keith and allow the deity to take their head, closing their eyes when the man plants his forehead against theirs.

 _"The human,"_ by the wolf's first words alone, Keith already breaks out a cold sweat, having an inkling of what the wolf will report to him about Shiro, _"he is in danger. Hunk and Lance are trying to keep them at bay but they've already hurt him and the bandits have guns so we could only do so much."_

 _"Bandits,"_ they repeat as their mouth opens for a snarl, teeth sharp and yearning for blood.

"Thank you Pidge," Keith says breathily, voice hoarse as if all air has been sucked out of him by the news. The deity tries to steady himself when he stands up, knees weak from the images that his mind unhelpfully supplies.

 _"They're near the entrance of the forest,"_ Pidge informs him and he nods, a small, forced smile sent the wolf’s' way in lieu of a verbal gratitude.

Wind gusts around him and soon he is gone, the wolf runs back to where they left the other two to help keep Shiro safe somehow.

☆

Shiro doesn't remember pain worse than this. There is a bullet lodged into his left shin and there are cuts on his arms from when he tried to fight off the bandits in hand-to-hand combat. He's used to getting his skin sliced because of some work, mostly repairs, that he does himself at the barn and sometimes from accidents that he cause himself. However, the sensation of being shot, feeling the bullet pierce through his skin, is a new one altogether; one he never thought he would, and never wanted to, experience.

Helena has been taken away from him and the bandits also took a few bills he always kept in his pocket. They haven't left, though, as they are surrounded by two wolves, ones that are larger than the average ones Shiro have seen before. One has a pure chocolate brown fur while the other had a bit of a darker brown and black combination. After the gun shot, three wolves started circling around them. The smallest of the three, who seem to be guarding the bandits and Shiro, run off to somewhere and the herder isn't even sure if they will return or if he has to be glad of the wolves’ presence.

The bandits taunt the wolves, even going as far as firing shots that are easily dodged by the animals. The wolves fight back with growls and snarls but never dare to come closer, just keeping the bandits where they are as if holding them off as long as they can. Then there are howls. Shiro feels his hairs stand on end as the two wolves pause to communicate with the one who first let out a howl. Even the bandits stop to look at them, daring to leave Shiro while the wolves are busy, only to be stopped by the bigger wolf.

The howling stops and then something else catches their attention. Shiro thought there is an earthquake by how much the ground is vibrating. It is so strong that he can see the fallen leaves lift off of the ground and how the trees are shaking as well. The herder is afraid that this is how his life will end; getting swallowed by the earth with a bullet to his leg. Then he hears something, a voice, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"How dare you!" The voice booms, bringing a strong gust of wind towards their direction. Shiro has to squint in order to see something because of it. A few feet away from them, hovering over the ground with vines looped around his arms and legs like armour, he can see Keith. The deity's eyes are intense and seem to be glowing deep purple when his gaze falls on the bandits, the lot cowering behind each other. In an attempt to show bravery, they point their guns and blades towards the deity but their trembling hands betray them. When Keith's eyes land on Shiro, his gaze softens a little but it instantly returns to one filled with rage, having seen what the bandits did to the herder.

Shiro watches as Keith moves his hands, pulling his arms back and raising them above his head before throwing them out again, hands splayed open, towards the bandits. The wind has died down enough for the herder to open his eyes and observe what is happening around him. His eyes bulge out when he sees the red spots forming on the clothes of his attackers, their posture turning stiff before they fall to the ground, following their weapons. Keith laughs maniacally and the herder knows that the deity has inflicted pain on these people, the wood splinters that pierced through the men becoming visible to him just moments after.

"K-Keith!" His throat is dry but he does his best to call out to the deity. "S-stop this! You don't have to do this."

"But they hurt you!" Keith responds immediately, pained and angered, eyes a frightening violet. "Let me–"

"No, Keith." Shiro shouts again, pleading. "This is not who you are."

It becomes quiet, the wind that howls around them becomes just a breeze whispering to them. Along with the change in atmosphere, Keith's countenance also returns to what the herder is used to seeing. The vines that cover him disappear to show the usual sheer fabric he wears, the smell of the lilac on his clothes overpowering the scent of blood.

Pulling his eyes away from Keith for a second, Shiro notices that the wolves who have been circling around them are beside him now. One of them bites at his collar and gently carries him to where Keith is already descending while the other two wolves keep an eye on the bandits.

"Leave." Keith says to the injured men, tone cold and final. "Return what you took,” he adds when he sees them scrambling for the opening. They throw the money to the ground before limping for the exit.

Once the bandits are gone, Keith falls on his knees beside Shiro, worry evident on his face. His eyes are not glowing anymore and his voice has lost its menacing tone. Shiro breathes a sigh of relief.

"We have to bring you to my hut," the deity says as his eyes scan the herder's body, assessing the damage and whimpering when he sees the blood flowing out of the herder’s leg. 

"I have a bullet in my leg," Shiro says, gritting his teeth when he mistakenly moves the injured limb.

"I can take care of that," Keith says before quickly wrapping his arms around Shiro and whisking him away to his hut in a flurry of wind and dust.

☆

It’s bright when Shiro opens his eyes, realizing just then that he passed out on their way to Keith’s hut. The door is open, letting the breeze in, his eyes catching a pile of furry bodies by the entrance and Helena eating grass near them. He remembers the wolves that helped him earlier and right at that moment, one of the bodies moved, a head popping up and turning to look into the room. The eye contact he makes with the wolf is interrupted when he groans, feeling pain radiating from where he remembers the bullet lodged itself a while ago.

“You’re awake.” He hears Keith’s voice before he feels hands cupping his cheeks. When he lifts his gaze, he meets eyes with the deity, a soft, genuine smile welcoming him. “I’ve removed the bullet on your leg. I just need to wrap it up now.” Shiro nods and murmurs his thanks. Keith smiles at him again, presses his hand against the herder’s cheeks before he pulls away to sit close to Shiro’s leg. The human watches the other move as he recounts what happened earlier in his head, unable to remove the image of the deity as he unleashes his wrath unto the bandits.

"What you did a while ago," Shiro says in the quiet of Keith's small yet comfortable space while the deity wraps his leg with a cloth, "was not necessary."

"They caused you harm, Takashi," the deity answers, not meeting Shiro's gaze when he finishes up, turning around and standing up to dispose off the things he used on the injured man. "How did you expect me to respond to that?"

All words leave Shiro, knowing Keith is willing to use his power to inflict pain to others because of him. The herder knows that the deity's power is only to be used to keep the forest thriving, not to pain others. He’s not sure if this goes against any rule and he’s afraid that someone will come after Keith to punish him for his actions. However, the deity doesn’t seem to be bothered by anything and somehow his calmness is helping ease Shiro’s concerns.

"You must rest," Keith instructs when the herder stays quiet, eyes still not meeting Shiro's. The herder wants to reach out and embrace the deity, thank him for saving him and Helena and remind him that he doesn’t need to go that far for Shiro.

"Will you stay beside me?" The herder croaks out when he sees Keith moving towards the door, the deity’s steps slow as if he himself isn’t sure if what he is doing is the right thing. “Please, Keith.”

“Please look out for Helena for us,” the deity tells the wolves, not waiting for a response before he closes the door. His steps are still careful as he walks towards the bed, awkwardly sitting by Shiro’s side when he reaches him. He stares at the door and makes sure he doesn’t look at Shiro when his gaze sways.

Shiro takes the initiative and places his hand on top of Keith’s, squeezing it once to hopefully get the other’s attention. The deity shyly looks towards him and Shiro cannot believe that this and the angry deity he saw earlier are the same person.

“I need to hold onto something so I can fall asleep,” Shiro bravely says. The herder sees the red high on the deity’s cheeks and he finds it nothing but adorable that he ends up letting go of Keith’s hand to reach up and caress the other’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I’ll make you a pillow,” Keith suggests, turning his head away from Shiro again.

“I’d rather hold you instead,” Shiro blurts out, unable to stop his honesty. The red on Keith’s cheeks becomes darker, the colour splashing down to his neck and collarbones.

It’s quiet after that but when Shiro tugs Keith’s hand to make him fall to the bed, the deity doesn’t resist. He lays his head on Shiro’s arm before he turns to his side so he fits on the small space. The herder smiles widely before wrapping his arm around the deity’s shoulder. He buries his nose on the crown of Keith’s head and inhales the mix of lilac and jonquil, the scent instantly relaxing him as the deity also drapes an arm over Shiro’s stomach. The herder places a small kiss on Keith’s head before reaching for the deity’s chin to lift it.

“Thank you,” Shiro breathes out, moving his hand to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb caressing the other’s skin. The deity just hums, eyes sparkling as his gaze falls to the herder’s lips. Shiro feels his face warm up at the other’s subtle action, remembering the kiss they shared the day before. Bravely, he leans down and presses his lips softly against Keith’s. He is surprised when the deity holds onto his shirt, keeps him where he is and kisses him harder. He feels the desperation on the way Keith slots his lips with Shiro’s and when the herder tries to reciprocate, moving to pin the deity down to the bed, he is restrained by the pain on his leg.

“I–I’m sorry,” Keith mutters, eyeing Shiro’s bandaged leg.

“It’s alright,” the herder reassures him, lying down again. “This just means I have to heal fast.” He grins and accepts the half-hearted, completely harmless slap to his chest when Keith settles beside him again.

“I’m just glad I wasn’t late,” Keith murmurs in the silence, unconsciously gripping the front of Shiro’s shirt. “I was so afraid. I though I would lose you, Takashi.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Keith.” Shiro lightly squeezes the deity’s shoulder, pressing his lips on the other’s temple afterwards. “Death would have to try harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing keeps getting worse with each ficlet;; I'm so sorry 囧rz


End file.
